


Morning Hours

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P6Team: RapunzelPrompt: Romantik/Intimität: Kuscheldecke/Wärmflasche - für michGenre: Est. rel., Fluff, SlashLänge: ca. 780 WörterZeit: 30 Minuten (zwischen 6:40 und 7:10)A/N: Heute früh im Bus geschrieben. Seht es mir nach :D





	Morning Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: P6  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität: Kuscheldecke/Wärmflasche - für mich  
> Genre: Est. rel., Fluff, Slash  
> Länge: ca. 780 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten (zwischen 6:40 und 7:10)  
> A/N: Heute früh im Bus geschrieben. Seht es mir nach :D

 

 

Als Boerne aufwachte, war Thiel verschwunden.

 

Das war neu. Durchaus eine neue Entwicklung in ihrer Beziehung, aber keine sonderlich begrüßenswerte, fand er. Bisher hatte Thiel nämlich immer länger geschlafen als er, das bedeutete, dass er sich heute irgendwie geweckt haben musste, um weg zu sein, bevor Boerne aufwachte.

Gestern Abend war er nämlich sicher nicht gegangen. Dafür waren die Abende bisher schon zu oft… derartig ausgeartet, wollte er denken, aber das klang so… hart. Sie hatten des Öfteren schon diesen Verlauf genommen. Ja, das war besser.

 

Seufzend erhob er sich.

Hatte Thiel es sich doch anders überlegt? Wollte er jetzt doch nicht mehr mit Boerne… Oder was?

 

Auch in der Küche war kein Thiel. Im Bad auch nicht. Und als er im Wohnzimmer guckte, hatte er die Hoffnung schon beinahe wieder aufgegeben. Auch hier war Thiel nicht. Mist aber auch.

Einen Zettel hatte er aber auch nirgendwo gesehen. Gut, er kannte Thiel inzwischen schon ein wenig – um nicht zu sagen: ziemlich gut – und wenn jemand vergessen würde, am Morgen danach Zettel bezüglich seines Verbleibs zu schreiben, dann wohl Thiel… Aber irgendetwas in ihm hatte etwas gegen das sich-Hoffnungen-machen.

 

Vielleicht war ihm ein Notfall dazwischengekommen, überlegte Boerne weiter. Es war zwar mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er selbst Thiels Handy überhörte, aber dennoch nicht gänzlich unmöglich. Aber dann hätte Thiel ihn doch wohl mitgenommen, oder?

 

Langsam ging er zurück in Richtung Küche und beschloss, sich erst mal einen Kaffee zu machen. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte, so half der doch ab und zu mal beim rationalen Denken.

 

Und noch während er in seiner Tasse rührte und darauf wartete, dass der Kaffee kühl genug zum Trinken werden würde, drehte sich klappernd ein Schlüssel in der Tür.

Innerhalb von zwei Momenten war Boerne bei Thiel und… schreckte vor einer Umarmung zurück. Thiel war dick eingepackt und klatschnass geregnet. Bei diesen Temperaturen. Das ging doch nicht.

 

„Wo warst du denn?“, brach es aus ihm heraus, sobald er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Ich hab mir…“ Dann brach er ab. Bevor er nicht wusste, wo Thiel gewesen war, hatte der seine Sorge nicht verdient, so. Außerdem konnte der andere sich jetzt doch wohl denken, was er hatte sagen wollen.

 

Thiel strahlte ihn an. „Ich war draußen“, sagte er, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich, und deutete zum Fenster. „Es ist Herbst!“

 

„Das sehe ich.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Und warum bitte verschwindest du einfach, ohne was zu sagen? Seit wann gehst du überhaupt freiwillig raus?!“

 

Thiel schien langsam zu realisieren, dass Boerne sich ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht hatte. „Es ist doch Herbstanfang“, sagte er. „Da haben wir mit Lukas immer… Außerdem mag ich den Herbst, daran ist doch nichts verkehrt! Du predigst mir doch immer, ich solle gesünder leben, aber wenn ich das dann mal versuche, ist es auch nicht recht!“

 

Boerne öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn wieder. Das war, so ungerne er das auch einsehen wollte, durchaus ein Argument.

 

„Komm erst mal rein“, sagte er schließlich und begann damit, Thiel aus seiner Jacke zu schälen. „Du bist ja komplett durchgefroren.“

 

Und dass Thiel das einfach so mit sich geschehen ließ, sprach ja wohl Bände. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

Es war ihm ein leichtes, Thiel unter zwei warme Decken aufs Sofa zu verfrachten. Dann begab er sich auf die Suche nach der alten Wärmflasche, die er hier noch irgendwo haben musste. Als er sie dann endlich gefunden hatte – ganz hinten im Schrank, also bitte! – war Thiel bestimmt schon warm geworden unter seinen Decken, aber da musste der andere jetzt durch.

 

„Hier.“ Boerne ließ sich zu Thiel auf die Couch fallen und schob ihm die Wärmflasche unter die Decken.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung gab es keinen Protest und als er zu Thiel sah, schien dem überraschenderweise tatsächlich immer noch nicht viel wärmer geworden zu sein.

Kurzerhand nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um mit unter die Decken zu schlüpfen. Oh Gott, war das warm. Und Oh Gott, fühlte sich Thiel kalt an. Aber Thiel kuschelte sich dankbar an ihn heran – auch so eine neue Situation – und da konnte Boerne ihm schon nicht mehr ganz so böse sein.

 

„Ich hab dir übrigens einen Zettel geschrieben“, flüsterte Thiel nach einer Weile. „Aber ich hab ihn aus Versehen selbst eingesteckt.“

Boerne prustete los.

 

„Und ich dachte schon, du hättest es dir anders überlegt.“ Die Worte waren schneller gesprochen, als er darüber nachdenken konnte.

Aber Thiel lächelte. „Wie könnte ich?“, fragte er dann. Und Boerne durchströmte ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl. Er griff nach Thiels Hand und drückte sie.

Thiel drückte zurück.

 

 

Natürlich hatte Thiel sich eine Erkältung eingefangen, eine starke sogar. Aber als er Boerne von seinem Spaziergang erzählte und seine Augen dabei leuchteten, da war das dann auch schon wieder egal.

 

 


End file.
